1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stack package may have a structure where a plurality of package substrates is stacked. For example, the conventional stack package may include a first package attached to a second package via an adhesive film. Each of the first package and the second package may be an independent package having a circuit substrate and a semiconductor chip mounted on the circuit substrate. A solder ball may be present between the first package and the second package. The solder ball may be used as an interposer to electrically connect the first and second packages. Furthermore, the solder ball may be used as structure to maintain an interval between the first and second packages. Because a stack package may include an interposer, for example, a solder ball between the first and second packages, reducing the size of a conventional stack package may be difficult. Additionally, because wiring patterns connected to the respective solder balls may need to be formed in the first and second packages, the stack package may have a wiring pattern of a relatively complex structure.